PROJECT SUMMARY- CORE D Core D offers world-class genomics and proteomics services to the members of the Program. The Next Generation sequencing facility was strongly supported by CSHL during the last five years, and it has extended its capability in short (Illumina HiSeq2500, MiSeq and NextSeq) and long read technologies (Pacific Biosciences, Oxford Nanopore). Core D offers an extensive array of sequencing applications, including but not limited to RNA- Seq, Iso-Seq, whole genome sequencing, targeted sequencing (exomes, gene set, and amplicons), ChIP-Seq and single-cell sequencing. For proteomics, the Core offers protein identification, protein complex identification following IP, quantitative proteomics with iTRAQ and a panel of small molecule and metabolite screens. The Core will continue working with members to develop new sequencing and proteomics applications, including in the area of long sequencing reads and single-cell sequencing, The Core will also offer experimental design support, sequencing project management and sequencing QC analysis to the investigators.